How You Said Yet
by Len-kun121958
Summary: A short one-shot fluff fic between Zero and Kaname, kind of paired with To Be Zero's but not really. There's not a solid plot or much dialogue in all but I think it's cute. This was done for my S/O because their birthday is next week and this is one of the presents. As said before just a romantic fluff, constructive criticism and pointers are welcome, not flames. Kinda AU


**A/N:** So hello hello again I thought of initially tagging this short one-shot along with my other ZeroKana fic but I decided to post this one separately because I'm giving them to my S/O for their upcoming birthday next week which I'm really fucking nervous for. Regardless this is an all fluff fic between Kana and Zero, there's not really a distinct plot, or much dialogue but it's meant to be cute. After this I will be continuing finishing up Sayo and He's Not For Sale and yeah I hope you all enjoy this! ~Len-kun

 **How You Said "Yet"**

Zero was not generally one to banter with him, always on the serious side but every once in awhile when they got a break from their busy lives Kaname would see a playful side of Zero. Their banter wasn't harsh, nor biting, a complete difference from how the two used to interact. Yet since becoming involved with each other it seemed all the tension died along with the cruelty and bruised egos. Their dynamics had changed at home after moving in together per Kaname's request. He wanted to monitor Zero after all, make sure he didn't get too hurt much to Zero's annoyance. Kaname was worse than a mother hen, he was a mother beat if you asked Zero. Anything and everything that seemed slightly off with the hunter was brought to the pureblood's immediate attention and focus. Kaname was a vampire, a pureblood at that and highly in-tune to all of his mate's emotions and feelings may they be good or not. The day Zero came home with a small cut on his finger got nearly the same reaction from the vampire as when he staggered through the door with his torso gashed. The idiot pureblood searched the world for any trace of human, vampire, or hunter that caused his love to bleed. 'Idiot.' the silverette half mused to himself as his hand was being bandaged carefully.

"And you said he looked like what?" the vampire questioned as he glared out the window after he was certain his mate's wound was secured. Zero sighed and leaned his head back against the pillows Kaname had forced under his head and shoulders.

"Kana, it doesn't matter, I'm _fine_ it was a scratch and it doesn't matter because it will heal." he ground out. He loved the pureblood, really he did, but the silver haired hunter did _not_ need to be doted on every waking hour, minute and second he was around the vampire.

"Just in case maybe you should feed some more, make it heal faster..." Kaname suggested in attempt to make the stubborn teen see that he really just wanted Zero better. He was impatient.

"It will heal quickly on its own as is Kaname, besides half the blood in my body is your already. A little scratch like this isn't going to do anything except just barely hinder my ability to pick things up. Now will you shut up and lay with me or not?" a silver eyebrow raised in such a way that the powerful Kuran prince huffed, pouted, but joined his lover in the midst of silk sheets anyway. He felt himself pulled back into strong arms and rested his head on Zero's shoulder with a contented sigh. Zero may have won this round but he would redeem himself soon enough.

When Kaname woke fresh the next evening he found himself alone in bed, with a frown he searched through his bond to find his hunter in the kitchen. A slight smile spread across his lips as he got up and all but sauntered into the hunter's domain with confidence only he could portray. Mostly since everyone else was chased out of the kitchen with a frying pan and a knife should they step too far inside. "I hope you're making something good since you left me to wake up alone." a year and a half back Zero would have been startled, whipped around with his gun raised to the vampire's temple before he could finish speaking. Yet now Zero simply shot a glance over his shoulder without saying anything until the brad chest of the brunette was close enough for him to lean against.

"Depends on what you consider 'good'." he murmured back when arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Anything you could possibly make would still turn out amazing." Kaname whispered nipping slightly at the pierced ear on the left. Zero shivered slightly and his head tilted automatically to give the vampire more access.

"That's bullshit." he voiced though it was softly said and there was a hint of a blush on snow white cheeks. Kaname smiled slightly as he nuzzled into Zero's neck making him shiver again slightly.

"Hardly my silver angel." the nickname was purred out as fangs gently scraped against said angel's neck. The pureblood was proud of himself after hearing the soft gast and _just_ audible moan that followed his ministrations.

"Go sit and wait in the dining room Kana, unless you want me to burn all this." Zero growled though the pureblood knew it was a tone of restrained lust, not rage.

"We're not married yet, you can't order me around so freely." the brunette joked though he began to pull away from his boyfriend. Before he got too far however Zero turned in his arms and kissed his lips with a firey passion only he possessed before pulling back again.

"I like how you said 'yet'." he mused as he turned around once again to finish cooking as the older vampire blinked a few times trying to sort out his mind. Zero wasn't just good at scrambling eggs it seemed.

"Does that mean you would say yes if I were to ask?" the brunette questioned still standing behind his silverette.

"I suppose you'll find out when you ask." came the reply before Zero turned around to find the brunette down on one knee, half dressed, hair mussed from his semi-recent waking, and a small black box open to reveal a beautiful fire opal with a silver band shaped like a rose.

"I am asking, Kiryuu Zero will you marry me?" Kaname asked with bated breath as lilac-amethyst eyes stared owlishly from his own to the ring and back again. A smile, along with a slight blush appeared on Zero's face as he nodded.

"Of course, you idiot pureblood." his voice came out just above a whisper but Kaname heard him clear as a bell and pulled his angel into an embrace as the ring was slipped on his finger. Zero buried his head into his lover's neck as he hugged him tightly. "You know I thought I was supposed to ask _you_ that question, not the other way around." he mumbled after a few blissful moments.

"I got impatient." was Kaname's only explanation, causing Zero to snort in half amusement.

"I hope you don't plan on being so irrational with _all_ our future decisions." he lightly scolded though there was no malice behind it. Kaname smiled, going in for another passionate kiss before he responded.

"You're the love of my life, there's nothing rational about that." he stated and for the nth time, Zero couldn't argue with how right his lover was. Looking at the color shifting ring on his finger he shook his head slightly. There was nothing rational about their love story, and yet it was the best one he'd ever watched play out before his eyes. Love wasn't rational, but love was beautiful.

 **A/N:** Aaaaand bam there we go, nothing really to say but I hope you guys like it and if there's any constructive criticism please indulge me with it I'm always happy to receive tips and pointers. Also if anyone knows of an available beta reader I rrrreeeaaaaallllyyyy could use one. Thank again and as always Keep Calm and Fanfiction On!~


End file.
